Highschool OC
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: Imagine the Author takes the novel and changes it piece for piece with a (later) evil-meaning MC, who is overpowered too, no issei or kiba, i also changed the some laws from the canon version :) beware, actual s*x scenes WILL happen, this is why language is M, swear words are also used.
1. Volume 1 Prologue

Kaze Kira — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me Kira, mostlikely because i remind them on the famous guy from this fictional work….Death something. I think it is strange, afterall my father way coming from the middle west, so i inherited something regarding my body from him. Im not extraordinary in size but without training i have a bulky build –bulky in a good sense, i have a broad chest and back alongside relatively thick legs and arms, basically, a average person would say i train a few times in a month- .

Anyway, i'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Kira?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others.

I'm not popular, i dont try to be, i guess this comes from my fathers side too, girls neither like or dislike me while i dont really try to force myself on them, sometimes i think im feared, i look more middle-east than japanese so they see me and think i would easily get angered.

However, something really blissful happened to a guy like me, who would be doing nothing but live his daily life –that only consisted out of school and watching western series and movies-.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

I think at that time i felt what it was like to be a youth.

For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true, yes, despite me not forcing a relationship im a straight guy, i want a cute girlfriend too.

The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight…..im joking, i dont believe in love, what i believe in is a afterlife (however that looks like) which prevents me (luckily) from doing illegal things to some people who seem to beg for it, did i inherit this from my passed away father too?

Either way, i of course agreed immediaty.

A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl!

I actually thought it was a prank. I dont have friends in school since im staying to myself and i dont have any issue with anyone so this seems unlikely to happen. But such thinking can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy who would only experience his first time by a woman he needs to pay fort he deed, i know this situation isnt exactly leading to this event right now but maybe in the future.

Ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past, but i guess they would ask themselfes who i was.

…

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed.

I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all.

I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy. Can this be seen? I hope not.

I arrive at the meeting spot one hour before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me!

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" – written…if that was true i would wish for a group full of girls that are willing to do it with me…yes, i look disciplined from the outside but like i said, im a guy.

...I first thought to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now, there was a police officer walking by, no idea if he would say anything but i dont want to give a bad impression to my new girlfriend on our first date, getting scolded by the police would be really bad.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here." I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I was so moved that I had a hard time not clenching my hands into fists and yelling out of happiness. I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad…i guess some girls do like ‚manly' bodys, i hope you see your son making his first steps into adulthood.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

It's the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, maybe we will go even further! That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations build up.

I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

She's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Kira-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep, stuttering sounds like i cant speak correctly, she will think that im a idiot!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far… But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

...Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but… Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting? My girlfriend is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this. Her eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile. But more disturbing, if we played house why didnt you let me do the most essential act between husband and wife?

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands. It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear. Unconsciously i move my body into her direction.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

BANG!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand cut a bit of my stomach and destroyed the ground it hit.

„Hey…stop."

SPLASH!

She fell alongside myself into the fountain. I tried to push her down but for a girl of her size she easily threw me away, i landed on my feets while pressing against my wound with my right hand.

„You piece of…"

I didnt hear the other words anymore, her wings flapped and she created a second spear, she threw that at me too...

DON!

IT piecred my stomach this time, but rather than the pain i only about about the why? I unconsciously tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. Even with both hands i couldnt do anything.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. By the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance and i was already lying on the ground.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's this damn bitch.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain. I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow? Will anyone cry for me except my mother?

Mum, … I haven't done anything to please her yet as her child...Dad, will i go tot he place you are right now?

...Why the heck am I thinking of only these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

It's red... Crimson red. Suddenly the one who I'm imagining is that one girl.

The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair. Does this mean im in love?...i never really believed in it…she is certainly hot...If I was going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that...

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a boring life...I really hope there is a life after this one otherwise i will regret not having done what my instincts told me….I didnt see a flashback of my past instead i realized that i have quite the twisted thoughts, if i did all the stuff i wanted to do would i be labelled as a monster?

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me. I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you." How is this interesting bitch?

„So it's you… This truly is interesting." You know me?

She's laughing as if she found something funny…if i could stand up i would punch her, people always saw me as someone who would resort to violence, i never fought in my life but god…sh*t on him, he was the one who allowed this to happen, Devil, Belzebub, Satan, whoever is there grant me the wish to get my revenge on this sobbish pieces of shiiiiiiitttt!

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me." Pfft, i will kill youuu…..

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 1

I look for beta readers who can go through the chapters in a weeks timespan, no need for experience, simply someone who knows basic grammar and corrects typos.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Volume 1 Chapter 1**

 **Part 1**

RING!

It's an alarm clock began ist daily routine, the owner fell to the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up.

I had that awful dream again. Dying, and this by being stabbed into the stomach by a girl, with wings to boot.

But since I'm here healthy and alive, it has to be a dream.

"Wake up!" Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!" After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

My day is off to a bad start again. I sigh while putting on my uniform.

 **Part 2**

"I'm off then." I yawn as I leave the house.

During the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. Aaah, it's so bothersome. I never liked the sun that much, im more of a winter type, but lately it got even stronger, i feel weak under the sun.

It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin and I can't stand it.

Strangely i become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high. Maybe i mutate into a vampire? I wouldnt mind drinking blood.

Anyway, i guess my behavior is normal for a 16 years old boy, im sure it is unhealthy, afterall i often stay up late, i can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to online games nor am I addicted to night shows. I like movies and such things but i wouldnt miss sleep because oft hem.

Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where this bitch kills me?

The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before. Am i really turning into a Vampire? Maybe i will be like Blade?

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling as if i could destroy walls with straight punches.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night. I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging. To boot i tried lifting stuff, i even nearly flipped over a car that easily weigths two tons, unfortunatly that seems tob e my upper limit.

I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was horrible, i turned back into my human self. I become a superhuman at night, there are a lot of superheroes getting a boost at night and fighting for justice…i guess i would be a villian, but this city isnt really that exciting.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time…

Unlike at night, I become my weak self, if i met this cunt at night i swear i would crush her skull.

 **Part 3**

A private school. Kuou Academy. That's the school I go to.

It's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a couple of years ago, there are more girls than boys. I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2.

Only one group of good looking guys are popular and girls don't really care about me. To be more precise, they ignore me, not that i hate it, i never tried to be social so they never bothered making friends with me.

I sit down on my chest and simply look at my books, i hate my current self, since that dream started i dont want this boring life anymore, i want one where i can fight, have adventures and destroy buildings as if they arent there.

I know this sounds like the syndrom middle school kids get but i never had that, i like to imagine myself in cool clothes with a armor and awesome swords but if anything i always kept this to myself, without friends it would be hard to talk about this with anyone right?

Anyway, i still cant believe that all my experience oft he „date" with a dream, it felt way to real and i have way to many details about it, i tried to go to the park where i was in my dreams but nothing, even the places we visited, nobody remembered such a girl or me. But i still cant believe that all oft hat was only a dream, than the question i ask myself over and over again was: who was my girlfriend? Who was I dating?…There's something wrong about all of this.

Like the strange strength I get at night. Something is definitely wrong.

Suddenly i couldnt stop smiling, this kind of situation would only happen to someone who is about to experience his origin story right? Is this my origin story? Maybe im like Doctor Strange and get a introduction at some point?...Would be awesome, screw this world, i want to experience real fights, real dangers, i have this powers so i will meet people in suits right?

Strange why i like the idea of being hunted, usually im a calm person but having experienced this supernatural phenomenon i cant stop myself from thinking about all the fantastic things that i could experience.

I decided that i will leave the incident about that bitch on hold for now, i should see the limits of my abilitys before doing anything rash.

There was a crimson colour that caught my attention.

The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The girl with crimson red hair. The same color i saw in my dream. Makes sense, she is our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's, in a dream my subconscious could have used her without me realising it, but i already have to many hints to assume that it wasnt a dream.

Interestingly, i may have also felt myself connected to her since she isnt Japanese at all, i heard that she is from Northern Europe. I wonder how i –as a mix between a Japanese's thin body frame and a Middle East's relatively thick frame- look to her, Rias Gremory, as mentioned, im a straight guy, i may not openly express a desire to connect with the other gender but it is not like i dont have such kinds of desires at all, this is why even i sometimes capture myself thinking about some interesting things with beautiful girls like her. Anyway, she is a 3rd year student of this school. So that makes her my senior.

The wind gently blows her crimson hair while every student in this school watches her. A School Idol afterall.

But lately i feel a little bit scared of her beauty and a desire to fight against her from the bottom of my heart appears whenever i look at her from the distance.

I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel it ever since Yuuma-chan's disappearance.

Than she suddenly looked into my direction, what is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you… I hate it, being looked down on, normally i wouldnt think to much into it but since that incident i dont like it at all.

Is she looking at me?

I guess not, there are tons of other people looking at her, i didnt even move from my place, afterall im sitting at the window which makes it shitty due to the sunshine.

 **Part 4**

After leaving school, i walked slowly back home, nothing extraordinary happened.

When I look at my watch, it's already 10 o'clock, yes, i took detours, i walked to the same place again where i 'died', but no evidence existed, nothing out of ordinary, no blood or anything like that.

"Anyways, I'll get going now" i said to nobody in particular.

"It's a beautiful night." This also became a habit, if it gets dark i feel the most comfortable.

A few minutes pass by after i decided to walk home. but the energy flowing within my body is rising. It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing.

My eyesight improves along with my other five senses. My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night. I once heard a couples heartbeats while they had sex, no, im not a pervert, it happened by accident while i tried to explore my new abilitys.

It feels like my body is getting stronger day by day, i wonder if i will get more abilitys, if i could wish for one i would like telepathy, controlling someones mind would be overpowered, but than again, a incredible cool armor alongside a awesome weapon is also something to think about.

Suddenly i feel chills all over my body!

I can feel I'm being watched by someone, there is a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me.

It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me.

It feels like my body will run on ist own, but as i feared, it wont run away from him, somehow since this incident i want to fight, but no matter how much killing intent a person gives towards me i cant use my two tons lifting strength against them.

It isnt because i have something against killing, i dont care if someone would die or not or if i kill them, but it will create problems if the police is after me or my mother gets trouble because of that, seems like after the incident i also cooled down in the questions regarding life and death.

I nearly died, dream or not, it felt fucking real, i dont think that i would sacrifice myself for someone, i can only imagine dying while i fight to my hearts content…did i turn into Kenpachi...how was his name...Zaraki? Yes, i also have knowledge about the manga scene, but mostly only about shounens, and even than it isnt really profound.

Anyway, i can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is definitely killing intent!

The man walks closer, silently. Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?

"This is rare. To meet someone like you a-..."

BANG!

…?

What happened?

I only feel a numb pain around by right feet, i also stand at the place where the man stood a moment ago, smoke appeared in front of me…can it be that i attacked him? My body moved on his own, some kind of Spider-Sense with offensive function?

Is he dead? He must be, there was a concrete wall which is smashed too, but i dont feel any worry, instead the instincts of mine tell me to jump right into the smoke and attack him further.

I don't know any self defense martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before!

But i didnt really use any technique anyway, i ran towards him with immense speed and kicked as hard as i could. What will happen now? People will surely appear, the police will only see a corpse and i will get to jail? But it was self-defense…not like they will believe it, they wont believe anything i tell them.

Walking backwards, I put some distance between me and the man, if he died than the police will have a lot of work to do in order to catch me,but only if they ever find out that i did that, and if he survived he will have learned his lesson.

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane, at first my jogging speed was as if i was sprinting, now im so fast that i feel like im a car driving with 100 km/h and more.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night. I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets. I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run and go a even bigger detour before going home.

After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area. I stop running, and walk instead, a kid running at such speeds is unusual and at such a time too, so i guess walking the remaining way will be easy.

CHILLS

I feel chills on my back.

Someone is behind me… That's what I feel.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me.

Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? Your attack was good, to good for a Low-class Devil, you must be Middle to Higher Class right? i more or less have no uninjured ribs anymore and my left arm is broken."

The person who appeared in front of me is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back. It's the guy from before, he survived my attack?

…An angel? No no, this isn't a fairy tale, so that can't be!? Suddenly i got reminded of the bitch who attacked me, at the end i got killed…i will make sure it wont happen again.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain your thirst for fights oozing out of your body, only Devils like you would become „Stray" despite having such a potent rank."

The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself. Don't make up stuff on your own…but i guess i agree with the „wanting to fight" part.

Somehow my body really wishes to battle with this guy, and i feel more and more in the mood to attack him again.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The guy who just said some strange stuff moved his hand up into my direction.

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon. something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand, the light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

By the time I realise it was fired my body already dodged. Now is not the time to move unconcsiously.

Using my speed i immedatly reached that Angel wannbe, and something comes out from my mouth.

Gough.

Lots of blood comes out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. How? I can feel my insides getting burnt. The last thing i saw was the face of the man, pale and frightened, i wanted to punch him but now im on the ground getting burned, the pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

Countless shining small spears are all over my body, i try to pull out one spear with my hand, but my hand starts to get burned soon as I touch it. It's hot. It's extremely hot. There are burn marks on the places that touched the spear.

"AHHHHHHHH" i scream my lungs out. Since my hand is in this state, is the spear burning my insides?

I look up, and the mysterious man makes another spear in his hand.

"I admit, i underestimated your strength, it seems like you are a Devil who didnt have much battle experience, did you overestimate your abilitys? Seems like i misjudged you, you are not exactly the kind who wants fights since you are addicted, you usually won your battles with the immense speed and strength you are gifted with , am i right?

...It must hurt, Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is way faster than i thought, you even forced me to use „Countless Spears –Rain of Heaven", my own special technique, but your body is also much tougher than assumed, if you had more experience you wouldnt have stopped running away, i was about to lose you too…But i will hit you with a spear again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it."

Is he trying to finish me off!? I'll be killed. As I'm thinking, I start to look back on the dream I had….dont fuck with me!

I felt a pulse of energy inside me, something that nearly exploded forward, some kind of hidden power? Would be awesome if that was the case.

When I thought that I heard the sound of the wind, an explosion materialises in front of me.

When I look up, there is smoke coming from the palm of that man's hand. There is blood spilling out of his right hand.

"Don't you dare touch him." A woman walks past me.

Crimson hair. I can tell who it is, even just by her back. Our School Idol.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Rias Gremory.

"…Tch. Well, well. So this boy isnt a „Stray" devil? So this town is your territory, then for today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk." Next time i meet you i will kill you, you piece of shit…. my eyes get blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes blurs.

Huh? Isn't this bad?

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

 **Part 5**

When I woke up, it was morning.

What is the meaning of this?…Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream. But it looks too real. Maybe now i will get new powers at night since the dream changed…i doubt that but why not?

I was woken up by the alarm clock. Looks like I was dreaming after all. Why do I keep on seeing those kinds of dreams?

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. After school I went to the park where i was supposedly killed the first time.

Then I returned home. On my way home, I was attacked by a weird person with wings. Then I realised the unusual state I was in.

I'm naked.

I usually sleep with my underwear…but that doesnt matter, more importantly the girl besides me is irritating.

"…Unnn" she made some noises while sleeping. There is a crimson haired girl sleeping beside me. The first words that came into my mind had been „School Idol".

And she's naked… Her body is actually touching mine. No matter how you look at her, it's Senpai, Rias Gremory-senpai.

Did I have sex with her!? Eh? Do people lose their virginity like this!? I dont mind it, lets repeat it in order to be sure.

"Kira! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

My mother called mea s usual, but since i failed to respond it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from her usual footsteps.

Mum's on her way!

"Unn… Is it morning?"

She woke up! Now i need to hide her somewhere fas…

GATCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time Senpai also lifts her upper body up. Why are girls always doing this? Shouldnt they hide themselfes?

My eyes and mum's eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Good morning." She greets my mum with a smile.

Mum's eyes moves from me to Senpai.

Then, mum's face froze. She moves her eyes to me again.

„...Sigh, get ready quickly, next time tell me if you want to bring your girlfriend over."

After a moment, I heard the noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"Your mother accepted the situation quite easily." She got up from my bed and went to pick up her uniform from my desk. The naked body of a beautiful girl.

…Ummm, you know I can see a lot of things…

"S-Senpai!"

I can't help but say it. In my voice…stuttering, i really hate doing that.

"What is it?" she said without even trying to hide anything while turning back. But you know what? Since it seems like you dont give a fuck, i will simply use this situation.

"Can we do _it_ before going down?"

I said it while looking directly into her eyes. I want to do it really bad, but forcing myself on her right now doesnt seem to be such a good idea, exspecially not since my instincts tell me that it would result in big trouble.

"Nope." A direct rejection. She's putting on a smirk.

"Is your stomach all right?" Senpai asks me.

Stomach? I touch my stomach while watching Senpai get dressed.

"You were stabbed yesterday."

…That's right, I was stabbed by a guy with wings at the park yesterday. That wasnt a dream right?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

…Senpai says it as if she read my mind.

"I was sure I was wounded…" Somehow im totally calm now, i even went out of my bed and searched for clothes fully naked while still talking, Senpai didnt seem to care either.

"I healed it. It was critical, any normal Devil would have died immedately, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night, if you master your abilitys you should be able to reach such a niveau on your own. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

Strangely i didnt care about the naked part, the words that got my interest had been „Devil","clan" etc. is what she says true?

"It's all right, because I'm still a virgin." She misunderstood my thinking this time to 100%. But it is a nice info, than let me be the one who takes it.

Senpai approaches me while in her underwear. She starts to pat my cheek with her slim fingers. "I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

Ah, so im not a Vampire but a Devil…good to know.

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Kira-kun?"

Ok, that is something i dont like…I guess i will be your servant for a long time. FUCK YOU! I dont care if you are the most beautiful woman on this planet, i wont serve anyone….but i guess that i will play along for now, first i get to understand what i going on and than i will free myself.

Part 6 My Mother immedatly agreed with everything Senpai….Rias said.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power." So…can i learn this too?

Part 7

Morning walk to school.

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me. That can't be helped. Im normally ignored or simply accepted as „oh, there is someone", but today is different, afterall im walking together with our school's idol, Gremory-senpai.

At first she wanted me to carry her bag, after i asked why i should do that or if she had trouble carrying her own stuff she didnt press further, im nice, i really am but if it is such bullshit like carrying someone elses stuff for no reason at all i will protest of course.

"Why is someone like him…" I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction. While ignoring them we walk through the school gate, and I split with Senpai at the entrance. "I will send someone to get you. Let's meet again later" was the only things she said right before vanishing.

And with that my five minutes of fame vanished too, i got ignored again and for the first time i understood that im rather alone than in a crowd of people.

But she will 'send someone'?

Part 8

After school.

"Follow me, Senpai!"

I look at the short first year female student who suddenly came to see me.

The girl in front of me is our school's number 1 mascot, Koneko Toujou.

She captured the hearts of the boys and girls alike in our school with her emotionless but still cute look, not in a 'they desire her' way but more in a 'oh gosh i want to hug her until she pops' kind of way, she even has her own fanclub with boys admiring her a bit to much into a certain kind of disturbing direction, but who am i to judge lolicons?

I found myself having a dream between myself and her a few times too, no idea if that is healthy but whatever raises the banner right?

"So what business do you have here?"

I reply to her in a bored tone voice.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

After that sentence Koneko...-chan(?) simply started to walk out of the class. I guess i should follow her?

that can explain what is going on i dont have anything against following her.

I still hear whispers from the students in the class but ignoring them is the best choice.

I followed Koneko, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building. In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. Seems to be a 'fitting' place for Devils.

It seems old, but it isn't that bad, there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. We went further into the building.

After a while we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom.

Occult Research Club!? That was written on the sign in front of the door.

"Buchou, I have brought him." Then Senpai replies. "Come in."

Looks like i will finally get a explanation. We enter the room.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It looks like a magic-circle.

SHA-

Is someone taking a shower?This classroom comes with a shower!?

"Buchou, take this." I already felt that there wasnt only one person, somehow assuming that in that direction was onlyone person felt „wrong". Andi was right, there was someone else behind her. It is the voice of another girl.

"Thank you, Akeno." Looks like Senpai is changing behind the curtain.

...

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

I dont really care. Let's talk about this whole „Devil"-thing.

Ah, by the way, the person bwho was together with Rias had black-hair in a ponytail! The ponytail. She is one of our school idols, Himejima Akeno-senpai.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Kaze Kira." I greeted her. After Rias confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Kira-kun, welcome to the Occult Research Club."

"Ok."

"As a Devil." Looks like I will finally get answers.

I'm sitting on a sofa, and Himejima-senpai has made tea for me. "It tastes good."

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

Koneko, Rias, Akeno and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

Then Rias-senpai speaks. "I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils.

….Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?" She's right.

That wasn't a dream, that much i believe.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Ok." It is not like i immedatly understand her explanation but it is the best source i have right now. I already realized the changes in my body.

"—Amano Yuuma" Hearing that name, i clench my fist, if she is real i will kill her for sure. But...where did she hear that name?

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…She had black wings too...ah, so she is a Fallen Angel? But i was a Human at that time, why attacking me?"

There is anger in my voice. Cant be helped, nobody would be calmly talking about someone who killed that person in question.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"The goal was my death?"

"Yes."

...Lol, i will kill her to 100%!

But first, "Why me!?"

"You are suprisingly calm for all the stuff you experience right now, i assumed you would be way more confused and angry."

I AM ANGRY! But i can keep it inside me until i meet this slut.

„It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean?" I must admit, im a bit suprised at how well i can keep my anger down, arent this traits of a twisted mind? Im a Devil so i guess a few things arent the same anymore.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with _Spear of Light_.

The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Sacred Gear, another term i need more infos about.

Akeno then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history.

Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Kira-kun please stand up."

„Ok." So i stood up, Akeno and Rias brought me to the middle of the room.

Rias spoke now. .

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"Strongest thing…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that thing in a particular ways where it looks the strongest."

„?"

„...I guess you want a better explanation?" Of course i do, what is this sudden change of topics?

„The Sacred Gear is a special 'something' that is fused with your soul since the very beginning of that souls existence, incredible strong objects, effects or beings dont go to the „Side unknown to us" but get reborn in a sense of becoming Sacred Gears.

Every being has the chance to be born with one but the chances are small, and the chances to recieve a high-class one are even smaller.

Right now there are 36 Longinus which are said to be the strongest Sacred Gears in existence. 11 on the Angels side, 11 on the Devils side and as far as we know 10 under the Fallen Angels side while 4 are missing, three of them are the most powerful Sacred Gears, each one is said to be powerful enough to compete with 12 other Longinus-Class Gears.

This was the status of power for the a few hundred years, there are aside from the Longinus-Class three more classes in which the unknown amount of Sacred Gears go to.

High-Class. This are Gears that have a high potential and can either be used in a lot of different ways or can inflict massive damage.

Middle-Class. Ususally the most seen type in battle, under certain situation they can be pretty useful but generally they are simply giving the user another way of attacking aside from Magic or Martial arts, that doesnt mean that it should be underestimated.

And Lower-Class. The most common types, only a special view have a use, otherwise it would be better to train Magic or Martial arts.

But the history of Sacred Gears dont matter, right now i want to see what Sacred Gear you have, and to make the Gear appear you must think of the strongest thing you can think of."

„That would the The Hulk." Am i the same as a Otaku if im a hardcore western comics fan?

„I have no idea what that is but imagine it in its strongest moment."

I closed my eyes and imagined the Hulk doing a simple punch with all his strength, how a shockwave appeared and ripped countrys apart, no idea if that is the actual strength but it sure looks beyond badass.

At the same time the more i thought about the effects on the surroundings through the punch, the more the hidden power inside me swelled up.

Than...

BOOM

A shockwave of immensely dense demon energy shot out of my body, somehow i saw myself from the outside.

It was still me, but somehow i floated a meter over the ground, my skin being black with uncountableamounts of thin silver lines spreading all over my body, my eyes literally shined with a golden light.

Out of nowhere white cracks spread out on the surrounding space, as if space itself was ripped apart.

„Kira-kun" Rias screamed, it seems like the uncontrolled energy flying around harms them.

Is this alright? I dont mind if something happens to them but i still have a lotof questions, will i die if the person who brought me back dies too?

CRACK

Suddenly the cracks surrounding me attached themselfes on my skin, all this only happened in a few moments, like glass the skin broke and vanished.

I fell on my knees.

...Silence, only me how i breathed heavily.

After a lot of time passed and i managed to breath normally again while still feeling numb beyond believe, Koneko brought me to the couch, since i couldnt sit properly i only lied down while having small difficulties breathing. Rias finally spoke again.

„That...It is the Sacred Gear of the Apokalypse Dragon." she looked at Akeno who nodded.

„The Apokalypse Dragon?"

„The Dragon that is alongside the Red and White Dragon Sacred Gears one of the most powerful abilitys in existence, it is even said that the Dragon itself was so strong that both Heavenly Dragons worked together in cooperation with eleven Gods so that they could seal him" she seems baffled, but from my short usage i understood a few things about Sacred Gears. They dont take Demonic Energy, the ones that came out duringt he incident was the dormant power inside my body, a Sacred Gear seems to be more tied with the mind/soul of a being.

I guess i do have the potential to actually become the strongest being in existence.

„It's power is said to be Mind-based, only the upper ranks of the three factions know for sure, and probably the Gods, but it seems like according to legends, the Apokalypse Sacred Gear allows the user to manipulate reality through pure will."

But that only happens if i master the Sacred Gear and manage to bring out the same output as the Dragon itself.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you. But i dont think that she realized how immense your powers actually are."

"You said that i was killed, and i remember something similar but how am I alive? I get it that i was resurrected but is it so easy bringing someone back from the dead?"

"I should explain how i first found you, it was you who called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias-senpai pulls out a single leaflet. The leaflet i got from the guy right before i had my date with that fallen slut.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils."

Ah, ok.

"After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me. I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. You were on the brink of death. So I decided to save your life."

"Although, as a Devil."

That much i already figured out onmy own.

"You were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." Fuck yourself bitch. I wont rebel now but believe me, once imaster my powers i will truly become worth of the name „Apokalypse".

No idea why i have so much anger inside me but i wont become a servant of anyone. My goal is to fight, fight and become invincible...and have fun...sigh, i really turned into Kenpachi.

PA!

At the time i was thinkin, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

I looked over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back, but different than the other members -with the exception of Rias's wings- i have three wings on each side, is this because im a human turned into a Devil or because im male?

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Koneko"

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club."

She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory."

Looks like I will experience some interesting stuff.


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 2

**Volume 1 Chapter 2**

 **Part 1**

Sigh...

It's midnight and i got a assignment, arent humans responsible for this stuff?

I thought handing out the leaflets are the job of them and not Devils, shouldnt i train in usage of my Sacred Gear, Magic and Martial Arts?

Anyway, this job cant be done in night or even a weekm the portable device i have shows humans with strong greed, they are the most likely people to summon a Devil and make a contract

I put the leaflet inside their mailbox's...seriously, this is...siiiiiiiigghhhhhh, be calm, lets bring everything into order.

First, I got injured after activating your Sacred Gear uncontrolled, that means i first need to master myself in order to control my innate ability.

Second, my inherited Devil-bodys skills require mastery too, im still trying to control my strength and speed while sprinting from one house to another, it seems like im somehow getting stronger with each day.

Third, Magic requires a good demon energy while Martial Arts requires a good body control. I dont have either. I tried to use the energy inside me but it still grows, not as fast as my body but i feel a increase every night, does this mean im still transforming into a Devil? How long does this usually take?

Fourth, I dont have any idea of the full scale that this "new world" is operating under. I need more explanation and infos before i do anything else.

All this, mainly the first and fourth point forced me to decide that it would be best to do what Rias says.

I got infos at the day i got officially introduced into this new world but it isnt closely enough for me to accurately judge the my position and the effects my behavior could have.

What i kow are this things.

Reincarnated Devils are the servants of the Devil who reincarnated them, this is a rule. There are ranks among Devils. Everyone starts off as a novice first.

From her point of view it was strange how easily i accepted everything.

I guessed she thought that maybe the thought of revenge was the reason for it...but i was wrong. She actually told me about the possibility of me getting a harem if im strong enough. I didnt deny or agree to it, but she seemed to think that such a sentence was the reason...Sigh, i dont really care.

Anyway, it seems like the majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants.

Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then they won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So they find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. Of course, only as their servants.

But there seems to be a possibility to increase ones own rank and gather Devils in order to create more off-springs, of course only if one is strong enough.

It seems like a person with strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish them strongly, they are also the one who usually use the magic circles which i need to bring to their homes.

As it seems, my desire to get revenge, or maybe my desire to live was the reason why i summoned Rias.

Oh, and she said that i should call her 'Buchou'...i guess it is better than this senpai, sama, etc kind of way, i dont like this whole honorofics stuff unless it is for sarcasm.

Either way, back to the topic at hand, my situation!

It seems like from now on every member of this embrassing club meets at night in the clubroom. That happens because we Devils can use our power more sufficiently at unknown phenomenon that happens to me is the power of a Devil. My power increases during night time.

And the reason why i feel weaker, or in other words, 'like my human self' in the morning is also due to me being a Devil. Devils are weak to light, arent we like Vampires afterall?

It seems the stronger the power of light is, the more lethal it becomes to our bodies. But once you get used to it, it seems like you will be okay under the sun.

As for my enemys, i was told to run away if i ever encounter them -Angels and Fallen Angels that is.

The reason why i'm weak in the morning is because i was resurrected as a Devil recently and my body can't stand the morning light. At least not for now.

And since i just became a Devil, i was told to study about the Devils society and how it works. I already wanted to do it but this shitty mission is taking away all the time i could spend studying the books of the clubroom. I'm mostly interested in Magic. Who wouldnt?

Still, i was ordered to give out these leaflets at night.

My mother got convinced by Rias, im sure it is via her mind-control powers.

I already mentioned the portable device, it has a shape of those current portable game devices. It has a screen too where it shows a map and a dot on that map stands for a potential client, the map also shows the boundarys of Rias's territory, it is this town.

It seems like each Devil is given a certain territory in the human world, usually a town of this size, some get bigger ones some get smaller ones, they can only do their job within their territory otherwise there will be punishments.

The "job" is the 'getting summoned, make contract, and then grant their wish'-thingy. Nothing extraordinary i would say.

As a price, we receive an award fitting for the particular wish they make. It can be money, an object, and at times even their life. Well, it seems like there aren't any contractors who will go far to use their life to make a wish.

According to Rias, 'People's values aren't equal', yeah, Madam Obvious, thanks for the info.

As a Devil the night is protecting me in a sense, im not invisible or so but policeofficers or basically any non-supernatural entity fails to recognize me, the only exception are the humans with the potential to use the magic-circle.

This is why nobody pays attention to someone running and impossible speed through the city, i know understand why Flash likes running around, it is awesome, as if you drive incredible fast with a top-class car but only you feel even better, the only downside is that i cant go full-speed, i recently realised that the ground gets destroyed because of the strong hits of my legs, so i must reduce my speed, still, 100+ km/h is fast enough for this shitty job.

At least at some point i should make contracts too, afterall that would be the safest and longest way to increase ones rank. But i learned that there is a distinct difference in the ranking system.

While pure-blood and reincarnated Devils both can reach High-Class, the realms of 'Ultimate-Class' and 'God-Class' are only possible for pure-blood Devils.

Ultimate-Class and above only give further authority over the Devil Society. It doesnt grant more benefits for the members in terms of fighting strength. Of course, a Devil who reached such a Class is far beyond anything that a team of full High-Class ones could hope to achieve.

 **Part 2**

I went towards the old school building after a week of delivering magic-circles to losers.

I got informed that usually my job was originally assigned to Rias's familiar. She changes the forms of the mouse and the bat that she owns into a form of a human, and makes them hand out the leaflets like I did. When will i learn this stuff?

Seeminly the reason i did this crap was because Madam Has-No-Idea-How-To-Direct-Subordinates thought that it was a good idea for me to know what kind of job Devils have to do. I only want to fight to my hearts content.

Anyway, today, I was called over to the clubroom. I'm getting familiar with the old building, i directly head towards the room on the second floor.

When I went inside after hitting the door one, everyone is already there. Nothing to do?

The room is dark and the window is covered to block the light from entering. Yeah, this really looks like we are Vampires...Sigh.

The only light comes from candles on the floor. Never heard of light bulbs?

"So you came." Rias said. She looked at Akeno without saying anything...telepathy?

"Yes, Buchou. Kira-kun, please come to the centre of the magic-circle." It really was telepathy?I went to the centre of the circle. So what now?

"Your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done." I get praised for handing out leaflets? Are you kidding me? a elementary school kid could do that. No idea what she things right now but she smiles...god we are DEVILS for fucks sake, if i dont get to do some Training or a Fight i will really explode, im sick of self training, i want to know how far i can go compared to other beings.

Anyway, seems like that shit-job is done. "Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."...FUCK YOURSELF!

I'm seriously tired of this crap.

"Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two _reservation contracts_ with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko bows her head. Can i decline and use my time on Training instead? I didnt reach a limit of this body yet and i also need to train my control Demon Energy, and i need to somehow manage to gain at least a 1% mastery of my Sacred Gear.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno who is inside the circle is casting something. Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"Kira, Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle." Rias explained.

My carved seal? I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest. So if i want to use anything Demon Power related like Magic, i need the seal. It also represents the Pure-Blood Devil we are obeying.

The others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. But i can expel Demon Energy without such a seal, why can i do it without if the seal is supposedly the 'opening' for the Devil to expel the Demon Energy outside of their bodys?

I should ask Rias after i come back from the mission.

"Put your palms towards here." I put my left hand on the seal, Rias than kneeled down and started drawing something like a circle with strange symbols on my hand, is this the seal?

After she was done my palm started to glow. As i thought, this really seems to be the seal.

This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room.

At least that is what Rias said. I would rather like to get infos about such things instead of pleasing some shitty humans desire.

The magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

I feel like a large junk of my energy was taken, did i overestimate my powers? if the seal uses that much energy i will probably only be able to use this teleportation three or so times with my current demonic energy.

The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger and stronger to the point where it started to tremble. Looks like i will be teleported instantly.

And then—

…

…

—It's the club room.

Huh? Maybe something went wrong?

When I look, Rias, Akeno and Koneko all look stunned. After some time Rias began to speak.

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location."

Huh? What does that mean? Do i really need the seal for magic? I put on a puzzled expression, it must be a rare sight since even Rias looked a bit suprised.

"Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

What the hell? I constantly emit a immense amount of energy whenever i try to control it, do you really try to tell me that this amount is less than what children have?

"In other words, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it."

Screw yourself. I was speechless.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno also has a suprised face and asks Rias.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Kira, please go to the client on your own feet. And please hurry, it's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait."

Fuck you. A Devils job is to do whatever the hell he wants. The moment i get enough strength i will give a fuck about this whole rules bullshit.

But right now i did as i was told, with a rather baffled face i left the club room.

Unknown to me, the three girls had a heated discussion about what really happened a few minutes ago right after i went on my way.

 **Part 3**

It's midnight and im currently running at full-speed. Screw the ground. A Devil who can't get summoned through a magic-circle. That will be me. Apparently this is the first case ever. But i dont believe it. If my current level was really below that of a child it would have been impossible for me to be ranked as a "Middle-Class" devil by the fuck-fallen angel who attacked me.

But for now i wont press further. It is best if everyone thinks that i remain as average as possible, or if that isnt possible than being underestimated is the best choice.

It's an apartment located 20 minutes away from the school. The client is in one of those rooms. With my top speed i reached that place in a minute or so, i cracked a lot of roofs and streets but i dont care, Rias belongs the city so i dont give a fuck.

I knock on the door.

"Hey, you summed a Devil right? Here i am." I screamed really load, But i dont need to worry since Devils can only be sensed by humans who want to make contracts. Even if I do something like this at middle of the night, the neighbours won't know what's going on.

It seems like the loser since reacted to me. During the time when we are doing our job as a Devil, a special demonic-power gets activated and it won't cause trouble to those who isn't involved in it. That's what Rias said.

"W-Who's there!?"

What I heard is a voice of panicked man. You summoned a Devil, why so scared asshole?

"I'm the Devil, im new and I came here because you used the magic-circle, but there are a error and i needed to use the non-supernatural way."

"D-Don't lie! There isn't any Devil that knocks on doors! Devils come out from this leaflet! That's how it was for the past summoning! And the one I called for is Koneko-chan!"

Yeah, he's right, that much i will give him credit for.

"As i said, there was a error."

"You might just be a pervert!"

I got pissed off as soon as he said that.

CREAK

I pressed against the door, it immediately opened, but it wasnt because i destroyed it, i would have broken the door in a second or so, instead it was the client who opened it.

"I'm not a pervert! If I could, I also wanted to appear through the magic-circle!"

He's a skinny man. He looks unhealthy. He looks scared. He should be, if he hadnt opened the door i would have done far more than destroying his door.

He apologized for his words, i guess my look still terrifies, exspecially if he thinks im a monster.

I was allowed to come into his room. He even made tea for me. His room looks clean. It's a tidy room for a single guy like him to live in.

He was craving to get in touch with other people, so he ended up summoning Devils from that leaflet.

"So it's not Koneko-chan…"

He fell in love with Koneko at first sight who was the first Devil he made contract with, and since then he has been summoning her.

"Apparently that girl is popular with other clients as well."

When you summon a Devil, you can wish for which Devil to summon by calling out that Devil's name. Well, that's how it was explained to me.

And today Koneko's job was passed to me. Sometimes other Devil acts as their substitute if the wanted Devil wasnt aviable.

"I wished for a Devil from the cuteness category when I used the leaflet…"

Sigh...i dont give a fuck. Im not really fond of this kind of brainless talk, even the fact that he says 'he fell in love' with Koneko at first sight is actually bordering illegal behavior, i wouldnt be suprised if he would kidnap children and do stuff like rape and torture to them. Devils arent the only evil beings in the universe afterall.

"Unfortunatly im not cute, i dont try to be, anyway, can i hear your wish? Or do you want to try another time for Koneko."

"Oh...no, it's ok." Seems like he feels uncomfortable.

I've gotten my first contract. Maybe after this i will get professional help in training?

"Okay it might be a standard wish, but can I wish to become rich?"

That is indeed a normal but a popular wish fools would ask.

"Okay. I'll check." I turned on the portable device for Devils, and operated it.

When I input his wish, the answer appears.

"In your case, you would become the third richest man in the world. The price would be 20 minutes of your lifespan."

As i thought, his eyes opened wide.

"That..that is great." He even shouted.

"Do you want to make that wish?"

"If make that wish, how will i recieve that money?"

"It will appear in your account and on countless others, the data for the accounts will appear in papers on the table right here." I pointed to the table that was in the middle of the room.

"That is fantastic, i will do that."

Great, and now the contract. He even giggles this whole time, seems like he isnt as scared anymore. Dont worry, you wont be scared at all in a few moments.

I take out the contract and fill out the blanks, like name and wish of the client.

He immedately signed without even reading what was written in the 'price' category. If he had, he might have survived this night. Afterall the price for such a wish was his life. The moment the money appears in the sky he would lose his life.

Anyway, after he signed i needed to finish the contract with a drop of my blood and a drop of his. Than he fell on the ground, no pulse, no warmth. A corpse.

Have fun with the money.

Now that i have a contract maybe i should ask for books about magic?

 **Part 4**

Next day, after school.

"…"

Buchou is suprised. Did she find out i killed the guy?

Yesterday, i lied to a human about the cost of a wish which resulted in him paying with his life for a immense amount of money that he could never imagine.

"This kind of case has never happened before." Her voice is deep. I guess she tries to be serious?

"..." i look her into the eyes.

"You talked with the client and what happened after that? Did he say anything else? His wish seems to be totally stupid." Did you find me out? But why should a pure-blooded Devil care if a human gets killed due to his stupidity?

She came straight to the point.

"The contract is valid right? It seems like the client lost his job and didnt have anything else to live for which resulted in his wish for absurd amount of money, even after i told him the cost he didnt care...maybe it is because he was drunk but he insisted on it so i granted it."

"Drunk?"

"Yes!"

I explained her the situation, of course it was a total lie, but since i became a Demon and i dont care about morals or anything like that, i can say and do anything i want, im already a Devil, if im naive i will get killed like it nearly happened twice. I dont want to feel this ever again, so screw the people, i will use everyone as a stepping stone.

"I know that sounds strange but it was what he wanted and as a professional Devil i granted his wish. If i did something wrong im very sorry." Of course this is also a lie, but for now i need to get stronger.

"…After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we gave them, but nothing came back so this happened."

Buchou shows the paper with the feedback for the questionnaire to me. So there's a thing like that, huh. Devils job are more shitty than i thought, so if i dont kill evry client i have i must change my behavior.

"Clients giving away their lifes are rare but it happens if they want to die. That is certain. It is the first time i experience something like that, you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number one in terms of income. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. If they all give their lifes away it will be suspicious, a few dead humans dont matter to the church but if to many die they wont keep quiet."

"Yes! I'll do my best!" Rias believed my story.

But it seems like next time i will need to be a lot nicer...sigh.

 **Part 5**

At night after i successfully lied to Rias and the others i once again was on my 'job'.

But im not alone, it seems like Akeno follows me with her wings, i guess Rias wants to know if i act differently with my clients.

But strangely, despite me holding my speed back in order to not destroy to much stuff, Akeno is still a few city blocks behind me. Is this on purpose or isnt she able to catch up to me?

I would think it is the latter but i shouldnt label her as weak, she can use magic afterall, and it seems like she does it right now, her whole body is surrounded by a faint skin-like aura, i guess it is to suppress her presence even against other Devils.

But i spotted her easily...is she really good in magic?

Anyway, this time, I'm heading towards a mansion that is 30 minutes away from the school.

It would take me a minute to reach that place if i go at full speed. Recently i even realised that the sun affected me less and less, i guess im adjusting to my new Devil-body.

After reaching the goal i rang the bell. A Devil who has to ring the door bell, it is like im delivering pizza..sigh.

I also want to get summoned through the magic-circle soon, but i have to little according to Rias...i dont believe that...but for now my best option is to stay put and observe.

After waiting several minutes a reply finally came. "It's opened."

It's really a...normal voice. It's a guy. I open the door, took off my shoes at the entrance, and walk timidly into the mansion.

The moment i went in i saw the client, a man of average height and body. Seems like this one wont be so easily tricked into killing himself.

"Welcome."

Silent. That's all?

Seems like i must lead this guy for making a wish.

"Thanks...now that im here you can tell me your wish."

"I want you to kill my wife."

...Huh? Kill? I would laugh about this if it wasnt for the fact that this man looks dead serious, but now i realized the faint smell of alcohol...did he drink to much?

"...Kill your wife?"

"..Hic..Yes."

He is drunk.

Asshole. If you want to make a wish of that niveau than have at least the guts to be clear mind-wise.

"This..Hic...Bitch. I offered her everything and what is she doing? Fucking around like a whore."

Oy oy. This sounds awesome. I get my first kill...strange that im actually excited about killing someone...i guess Devils do like evil.

I looked at my device, it says 20 years.

"You will lose 20 years if you wish for this." I guess i will tell him the truth.

"Haha, my life is finished, how much would it cost if i wish for the strength to do it myself?..Hic."

I looked at the device again...wow, somthing like that sounds funny.

"You would get the strength needed to have your revenge but your life will be gone after you are done."

"...Hic..Than lets do that."

I think i should stop him? But im a new guy doing this stuff, and he only wants to murder his wife so no big deal.

So that this doesnt look to reckless i simply add some limits, like: cant kill other people who arent involved in his revenge and other things. This contract stuff is actually really convenient.

The moment the paper was signed, this average man turned into a Devil exactly like the traditional one, horns, red skin, wings, goat legs, pointed tail etc.

Suddenly purple gas appeared all around him and his body vanished.

Wow...he went away.

I guess he will have his revenge and i will get another soul.

And even after all this screaming i cant feel Akeno coming closer. I guess she will tell Rias that the client vanished? Or does she think i forced the other guy to sign?

...Doesnt matter. In the morning this client will die anyway with or without revenge, afterall i added a very big weakness to his transformation, the weakness to fall to ash the moment UV-rays touch him no matter the source.

But he has some interesting skills thanks to some hugh weaknesses like that.

Anway, i went home and still didnt spot Akeno. Did she go after my creation?

I will find out tommorow.

 **Part 6**

It's already the next day, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

I smiled. Today, Rias didnt ask me about last night at all, something else was on her mind

Anyway-

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice. At the same time i heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…"

I turned back and wanted to go...a view of my episodes had been waiting for me, today i plan to watch them all.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over..." Maybe because you have a mental damage?

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me? Not like i care.

 _Wind blows_

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

It came into my direction and..crap, i subconsciously grabbed it.

"A..Thank you very much." She ran towards me. Blonde hair and green eyes.

…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"...Nope…" I can't say it. I can't say that i had a daydream about her without eyes. Do Devils really have such a mind? And even if, i dont seem to care anyway...i actually like it in some ways. It reminds me on the awesome characters i loved in storys who act strange and are feared by everyone due to their immense powers but more than that, due to their mental instability, like The Joker haha.

Is this is a _flag_!? A Death flag?

I killed one guy by tricking him and another guy by turning him into a monster with allergy towards UV-rays and a few more limits. So if anything than she will die because of me...im suprised about how little i care about this.

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears in my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

"Traveling?" Why do i ask questions? I finally give her the veil back.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head. Hmm...hitting her right now and abducting her in order to have my fun...would i get caught?

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" I guess thanks to me being a Devil. I can understand her.

When someone turns into a Devil, one of the unique abilities he/she attains is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English etc. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese.

Convenient right? Still, she looks really sad.

"I think i might know where the Church is." Would be nice to see the place where people pray and whose god didnt help me in the time a fucking Fallen Angel killed me.

"Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" Nope, not a single bit. This is all because of me, you naive bitch.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction. Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I should hate.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, i was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

What's that? Demonic-powers? Rias said that it can only be used by Devils and someone related to Devils so it can't be.

When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

Something appears on my mind.

—Sacred Gear.

A special power which is bestowed upon certain people. I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my heart beat faster, such a interesting power.

When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it. But i read every info of the 36 ones. It doesnt seem like this Gear is one of them.

The boy's mother is in shock.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out. I really want to punch her...do i hate such behavior?...Yes. Yes i do!

The boy's mother, simply took the boy and went away. I guess she wont yell around that there is someone with healing abilitys. People would probably think she is insane.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Fuck of brat. You are 10? 12? years old? No shame in crying for something like that?

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." Nope. You got lucky while your soul was made.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church. After reaching it-

THUMB THUMB THUMB

My heart beats incredible fast. It is as if im standing in front of a enemy again.

I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me. Nice...not. I shouldnt rush into danger before i didnt at least master my control of this crappy finally-coming-to-a-stop-in-growing demon energy.

It may not be needed for a sacred gear but since i didnt master my sacred gear at all and still only manage to summon it for less than a thousandstel of a second i think the best option is learning magic, at least for now, im body-wise impressive too so my guess is that my best option will be to learn magic, at least for now. Im fairly good in hand to hand fighst thanks to my speed and strength, but long range attacks and magic sounds a lot more useful.

Anways, even Rias said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Nah, i dont need it."

"…But that's…" She's troubled. Go and pray or clean some stuff, im trying to keep my growing fighting spirit under control and this "im a good person" behavior really irks me a lot, this place nearly screams towards me to rush into it, very hard for me not to do it.

"My name is Kaze Kira. What's your name?" I guess the only way to calm down is to promise to myself that i would kill her on my own later. Somehow it works...what are Rias and co doing in order to keep this urge low?

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, let's meet again."

"Yes! Kira-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down. So defenseless. I really want to break her neck.

 **Part 7**

At night.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Rias in the club room. She looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me. Like i care, you should explain things better if it is such a important thing.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

…Are you serious? Right now i surely cant keep up with this fuckers but i feel like my energy is coming to a stop in terms of growing, this could be a good moment to start learning magic. Than i will take down churches and shrines like a good Devil.

But if I think about it, the urge to fight i felt before wasn't normal. I only felt it at that time.

So that's what it means to detect danger. My instinct as a Devil was telling me that it was a dangerous situation. But i felt excisted. I guess i belong to the categorys of the battle-maniac characters...i like it.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise." .

She is serious.

"Yes."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

…Nothing? So basically it happens to me the thing that atheist think will happen to them?

Well, at least that means that it doesnt matter what i do, good or evil, moral and ethics wont be judged in the afterlife, which means i can and will live my life to its fullest.

Rias shakes her head after seeing my smiling face. Maybe she got irritated. I should watch over my excitement.

"Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

My conversation with her ends there.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?" There the big breasted other girl comes. Akeno i think.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno-san's expression changes after Rias asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

 **Part 8**

-Stray Devils.

There are beings that are called as such.

The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur.

The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human.

So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Basically like i want to do after being strong enough.

Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

That is a "Stray Devil". Sounds awesome, my goal: becoming the strongest and most feared "Stray Devil" of all time.

The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit mistook me for a Stray Devil.

Stray devils create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils. Which means that i must become stronger than the entire Demon race...somehow i think i can do that if i master my Sacred Gear.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels see them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. So i also need to be stronger than the Angels and Fallen Angels together with the Devils this is basically me vs the world...ok, at that point i started to think that i need a strategy for my survival, i cant mindlessly do what i want, at least not until the three big sides are destroyed.

There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule. That's what Rias and Akeno said, sounds awesome if you ask me.

I went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with the other three, Rias, Akeno and Koneko.

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them.

As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil. Cool, at least some fighting experience.

Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…

No, naturally, Devils are like that. Nice.

So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law...stupid if you ask me, Devils should do what they always did, destroy and take, we are the "evil" ones afterall, why should we follow the rules?

Anywy, it's midnight. It's a world of darkness.

There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from here.

It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night. Nice powers, they are really convenient, my vision and basically all my senses got a lot higher too, naturally i didnt tell Rias about it, either it is normal or i have some interesting extra-abilitys, im ok with either one.

By the way, only now i realise that im a few centimeters taller than Akeno or Rias. Didnt expect that.

Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that. Smell of blood? Ah, this is what we followed the whole time? I had this tasty smell since a few kilometers away, but i didnt think this was the smell of blood.

It becomes quiet.

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal. It is a lot smaller than what i got at the church but it would be enough to shake the former human me to its bones.

My legs are shaking. Not because im scared, im incredible excited.

If the others weren't here, i would probably jump right into the direction where the bloodlust comes from, but Rias is in front of me, no excitement, nothing. Only her hands are on her hips.

"Kira, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Finally you say something that i agree with.

"Are you sure?" The moment she says "Yes" i will throw he to the side and jump into the fight.

"No."What? "It's still to early for you, it has only been a few weeks since you became a Devil." Oh come on, you did this on purpose?...Well played i fell for it.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"The traits servants have?"

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Wow, this could have been done in the club room but she does it during a battle, i wonder who is unfit for a fight.

She starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost a eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred thousand years ago with no side winning."

Koneko continues after Rias.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. It is estimated that the current Devil army is at 30% of its former peak form, the same goes for the other two sides."

Akeno continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war, the 72 familys still exist but are now only consisting of members around 5 to 10. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God."

Then, Rias speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like i finally get the understanding of this whole issue im living in.

"Devils with Peerage decided to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. Devils who are masters are a [King].

In our case, that is me. From there, they created five special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils.

Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then. What for a joke!

...But doesnt that mean Akeno and Koneko are former humans too? Than why did i have six wings like Rias instead of two?

Sigh...i have a lot of questions but im more eager to fight right now. I hope that i can fight more Devils in this games.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, you and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"Ok."

"Sometimes i really like your short answers."

Mhh, i dont try to be long in my answers if i dont need to, but why are you saying 'somtimes'?

Akeno answers my question.

The world of Devils is strange. It seems like it is so big that even the Devils themselfes dont know exactly how big it is. Monsters and a lot of different creatues live their. I thought that evil souls will go their but it seems like Demons and their home arent hell, it is simply some kind of supernatural other world.

I hope i can travel there around at some point, im a Devil anyway, so i have a lot of time and not really much to do anyways except for training.

But now that i think about it, where is my position as a [Piece]? .

"Buchou, what piece am I?"

"You are—"

Hey dont stop there. But i know the reason. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

There is something approaching us!

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground. Im also smelling two things.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Lol, this girl didnt even try to hide and take this asshole out with a all-out suprise attack.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

What is that kind of laughter?

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

No.

STEP

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil? What kind of species got used for this thing?

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" I wonder what she will say once i do something like that.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Rias just laughs with her nose. Seriously, why provoking a enemy? Be humble and use ever advantage you have, taunting a enemy isnt a good idea, they can have a hidden weapon you know?

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Koneko!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Koneko who was near me, jumps ahead as soon as Rias spoke her name, i guess teamwork is good, she knew instantly what to do, and she is fast! But i can stillfollow her throughout the direct jump towards the monster.

"Kira, I will continue from the lecture before."

The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Koneko's position is [Rook]. Its trait is strength. Those who become a [Root] have their strength and durability increased."

Just like she said, Koneko is superstrong, i gues she used that in order to have such a fast acceleration.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it easily got shattered with a single punch.

"And Koneko's weapons are her fists." That much i saw myself.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked back from Rias to the fight i saw how the monster bleed thanks to a completly crushed part of her body, the area around her chest looked like a truck crashed into it...im really impressed, can i do this too?

Blood gushes out of its wound.

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko!

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot. Really cool, i guess training in a Gym is useless now. I will start lifting cars and such stuff.

LIFT!

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards. Even more blood came out of the her chest, i think even if we dont do anything, it will die thanks to the injuries.

"Akeno!"

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

She is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno. "Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. Magic really is cool.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

What does the last sentence matter in a narration of her powers?

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"..Ok." Rias looked at me again.

"You could respond with more than just "Ok" you know?...Sigh. Nevermind."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

...Im the last person to stop someone from torturing someone else but this is simply a waste of time, finish that piece of garbage already.

But i guess she is currently the monster Devil-like person in this group. At least for now.

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continues.

Now Rias approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

She put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Buchou asks.

"Kill me." Wow, you really are a weakling. But it is a useful lesson. I need to become hundreds of times stronger before thinking about a plan of killing everyone here.

"Then disappear."

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Confirming that, Rias makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone." I didnt do anything.

Then I remembered the problem. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. This is important if i want to train.

"Buchou, can you tell me now in which position i am?"

There are three [Pieces] left since, Akeno-san is a [Queen], Koneko-chan is a [Rook].

The [Bishop], the [Knight] and the [Pawn].

"Before i tell you your position i would want to know what you learned from this fight."

Did she change the topic?


	4. Volume 1 Chapter 3

**Volume 1 Chapter 3**

 **Part 1**

"Haa… Why didnt she tell me my position?"

I'm in an empthy open field relatively far away from any person who would come here. Right now im exhausted, since a few hours now i try to control my Demonic Energy, i want to learn how to use it, i wanted to ask Akeno but i guessed if Rias isnt willing to even tell me my position in the team than i wont get infos about magic either, everytime i try to use my energy in order to create a floating ball in front of me, the moment i "open" the "gate" for the energy to go outside of my body it releases a immense amount of it in a single moment enough to push everything away from me in a few meters radius.

And that is how i came to this break.

It is a bit irritating but im more interested for the "why" instead of the answer to my position. Anyway, i simply have to aim up from here, no matter if [Bishop], [Knight] or [Pawn].

Akeno uses magic, Koneko uses her strength but i cant call that Martial Arts, she is simply incredible strong and durable. So maybe i should learn Martial Arts?

….I have many difficulties to overcome.

When I think about it, was I actually okay with this?

….Not that it matters. I already decided to take my freedom by force if needed and do whatever i want, in a sense me being killed by a Fallen Angel because of the Sacred Gear was somehow a good thing. I was turned into a Devil because of that incident, im not sure if this is me or if i got changed mentally too to accept this madness but somehow i feel like this is natural.

Unfortunatly this „rebirth"'s always follow aftereffects, i was picked up by a Devil and became a Devil myself but for that gift im now her Servant.

I work my butt off every day at least for now, which is why i need strength in order to overcome any enemys, my Sacred Gear should be the key but i still can only summon it for a single moment, and after that i become exhausted to the point of collapsing...the lazy part inside me wished that a weaker but easier to use Sacred Gear would have been better, but that would mean i would never become completly free.

Still, the work isnt complicated, it simply steals time that i could have used for training, handing out leaflets and making contracts -in which i try to make any human do a wish that costs them their life-, is this evil?

Well, im a Devil so that should be obvious.

During training i realised a few things, my demonic-power is high, really high, but it is hard to control, mostlikely that is the reason why i cant use the magic-circle to get teleported to the client's place.

The three girls lied to me about the amount of Demon Energy i had, no matter how i look at it, pure energy released by my body is enough to destroy stones in my close vicinity, this is surely a LOT more than a childs power.

They REALLY thought that i simply accept their half-assed lie and NOT find out that my strength kept growing for a while after i became a devil?

BREATHES IN.

I inhaled some air. If I think about it, i will only get angier, this happens a lot since i turned into a Devil, im angry at stuff that usually simply looked stupid to me, that is the one trait which im sure i got from my rebirth, however, i dont dislike it, it keeps me motivated to train.

Somehow i remembered about the blonde Sister.

Sister...huh? I guess i forgot her name. The person who is standing on the enemys side. Maybe i will be forced to kill her one day? I wouldnt mind it, but what happens with the Sacred Gear she has, can it be absorbed by someone else? Can i have two Sacred Gears? I wouldnt mind at all.

But i guess i wont meet her ever again. Not like i give a fuck.

My goal of this training is to get a small amount of control of my Demon Energy, enough for me to use the magic-circle to get transported.

 **Part 2**

It's late it night, and im running towards a clients house, seems like the client has a family, not my problem if they see me, but if they get on my nerves i wouldnt mind killing them.

But i dont think it will be a problem. After all, i was told before that ordinary human can't detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well? I dont look like a Devil body-wise anyway so im not that worried.

After i finally arrived i was to push the bell but the entrance door is open.

This is a stupid family alright.

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt excited. What is this? I feel similar to when i went close to the church the other day.

But im already walking into the house.

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on. There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

Something definitely wrong. I feel the presence of a human.

I walk into the room without making a sound. No idea how but i guess either it is another Devil power, im a master in such things or it simply happened.

I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"…"

I first wanted to say something but why needlessly getting attention?

I enter the room.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room...except for the wall, something is wrong with it.

There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

„Interesting."

Yeah. I somehow dont feel distressed at all. It is the first time i see a human corpse but im not moved at all, actually the stench of the blood smells sweet, i get the impression it will taste good if i eat this corpse.

I guess that is another trait of Devil's.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. But im not a expert so i dont know how sick such kinds of people can get.

There is writing on the wall.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me. I felt his presence earlier already but he surely isnt a normal guy. It was a flimsy feeling at best, i guess im still to inexperienced with my new body.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" He seems to be really happy.

—Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. Somehow i only get more pumped up.

He also knows that im a Devil. Cool, that means i have a excuse to fight.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing. Not really good if i may add.

Im pretty sure you killed this guy...seriously, dont take other peoples clients.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

I've never met someone like him before. But im excited to the point i cant stop my muscles from flexing.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

I dont want to talk with this guy but i would like to know one thing.

"Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is asking me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"..."

"By the waaay, did you know that Devils are trash. Do you know that they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

"Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_ , and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me!

He slashes his blade of light at me.

BOOM.

His whole body flew backwards with several spins inbetween.

„Cough..." a few teets fell out. I held back because i focused to much on evading the gun and sword...a one-hit kill wouldnt be really satisfying anyway.

Suddenly a intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot?

But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt pain on my other leg too.

"..."

I fell on my knees. This time, I was shot on my left calf!

It hurts! Im really to inexperienced, this guy didnt saw my hit but he knew how to move. And i only acted while concentrating on my hearing, there is no sound to the bullets so of course i will get hit!

"Y-You...Cough..Assshole!" he spit out another teeth, all in all it is three now, my punches while holding back are still strong, but a normal human would be dead by now „How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! You fucker, my great face...but that doesnt matter, it would be boring if prey doesnt struggle right?

By the way, the bullet doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

Shit! It would have been best if i avoided fighting for now...but i dont think i will improve if i only train without real fighting experience, why am i still thinking so calmly? Im about to get killed but as a Devil light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain is incredible but i also seem to have been numbed a bit. My body is not producing as much power as it could...is Light really such a big weakness?

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

A girl is there, and I know her.

The blond Sister is standing there. Asia.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall. Seriously? You are his assistant and scream at such a look?

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Kira-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, not that i givea fuck, if only i could move my body i would rip this guy into two and take care of this girl, funny that i would kill her at the same day i imagined such a scenario to happen.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both her and me, i wouldnt mind fucking her, but love is surely nothing i will ever feel towards any of the partners i will have.

Im really calm...why? Where is the adrenaline? Im going to be killed for fucks sake.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel? Oh come on, i first got killed by one of them and now this guy is about to finish the job? But this is a awful amount of talking instead of doing the kill, if you wait to much i could get saved...i hope...this shitty body isnt moving a single big afterall.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again. This is bad. This situation is really bad!

I will be killed without being able to move my body!

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me. Oh, good work. NOW TAKE THIS BULLETS OUT OF ME!

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Is this bitch seriously trying to protect me?

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" Look who is talking. Dont you work for this guys?

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!" I gotta agree with this insane asshole.

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Kira-san is a good person." I wonder about that. „God won't allow such acts!" Yeah, sure, he will prevent people from being killed, are you really thinking that?

This girl is amazing...in a certain special degrading kind of way.

BAKI!

"Kyaa!"

The guy hit Asia to the side with his gun.

I looked to her who was struck away.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again. I cant fight with my Sacred Gear, my body wont move either, so all i can do is try to use my Demon Energy, i may not have learned magic but the sheer amount of energy should cause stuff to happen.

I know, it is chance of winning. I guess he saw my face being determined or something like that, afterall he spoke again.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

The priest jumps up high, —then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

A magic-circle.

The magic-circle of the Gremory household!

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then i see two people showing up.

Koneko and Akeno.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

BOOM.

The sound of the light-sword hitting the floor appears. The place it hit was the place where i was a moment ago, Koneko's strength is really useful.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on!"

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

She is showing a will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on my side is Rias! Didnt realise she was there. I suppose i have a longer way to go.

"Kira, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

"…Kira. Did you get wounded?" Nope, the holes in my body and the never ending bleeding are fake, i also dont move because it is one my gags.

"Looks like you have been looking after him quite a bit huh?"

Her voice is low. She seems pissed.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

Rias shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Listen, im thankful for the help but im neither your servant or your personal possession...if only this fuckfaced priest wasnt here. I will kill him. That is certain. And than i will find a way to get my freedom.

Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Rias.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Seems like Akeno detected something, i realised it earlier but not even my mouth moves.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias gave the order. It seems like we are running away.

My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me. I may not give a fuck about you but to be honest, i wouldnt mind thanking you...now you will get killed but dont worry i now have want to get my revenge, i will certainly kill this guys once i can move my body again.

"Kira-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words i heard from her before we teleported.

Next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Rias attacked with a dark demonic energy ball.

By the time the priest cut the ball into two with his light sword we were already teleported to the club room.

This is quite a convenient way of moving from place to place.

 **Part 3**

"There are two types of Exorcists."

I'm listening to Buchou's explanation while having my legs heal. This is faster than expected, i was told it would take a day but instead my body stopped the bleeding and the wound in half a hour.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"."

"Ah...Ok."

Rias looked at me seriously. But after we stared at each other for a several seconds she simply sighed and kept going with her explanation. I think she expects me to ask her another question but i dont need more. First type are the ones who work with God and Angels and the second type doesnt, they betrayed their masters and work with the Fallen Angels, but different than „Stray Devils" they are working with others instead of being solo.

But she still started to talk...sigh...

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"So they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. And their type go to the Fallen Angels."

"Ah...Ok."

She looked at me again with that displeased look...come on, what do you want me to say? After some time she talked again, right now im sitting on the couch and let my injuries heal, Rias was sitting at the opposite direction on another coach.

"Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

„..."

I didnt say anything. Better than being annoyed with her stares.

Seems like the Church i went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels.

I have a reason to get revenge...that means i will surely attack them, but not now, first i will let my wounds heal and than go to hunt them, best way would be if i could suprise attack them and sever their heads, the priest was as faster than a human but it didnt seem to be as much a reincarnated Devil.

Next time i wont make the same mistake.

But it seems like Rias got a clue about my intentions, afterall she said

"Don't think about revenge. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. If you try to get revenge it means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"…"

I couldn't say anything back to her. Not because i was considering the well-being of her and the others but she was right in a certain sense, the best option is to lay low for now.

 **Part 4**

"Haa…" It was noon.

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park while making a sigh. The wounds I received from that asshole on my leg yesterday completely healed.

But its not like i can train right now. I feel that one of Rias's beings is spying on me... mostlikely she wants to be sure that i dont attack the Fallen Angels HQ on my own at daytime...maybe i can drive a truck into the church? That wouldnt be immediately seen as the work of a Devil right?

Sigh.

The reason doesnt matter. Im being spied on so i cant train, i can only sit around and wait for the enemy to attack me.

At least one good thing happened, Rias said i dont need to do the Devils' job for a while, i was told to take a break, even the school excused me...mostlikely Rias is using her hypnotic abilities in order to control the school from the shadows...maybe she is more Devil than i thought?

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning.

…I want to get stronger. That's the only thing in my mind right now...but that doesnt mean much, my biggest concern was my strength since the time i learned of my reincarnation as a Devil.

I dont want to but i guess i should start asking Rias and Akeno on how to use demonic-powers. Koneko could help me control my strength because it really is hard to use a pencil if a single relatively strong grip could even break thick wood into two like nothing.

But first i should eat. When I got up from the bench, i saw the Sister again.

"….."

"…Kira-san?"

 **Part 5**

I dont know what people usually do in this situations.

Currently the enemy is sitting on the same bank as i do and im pretty sure i still get spied on. Maybe i should go away?

I dont really want to hear another one of Rias's talks!

„Uhm K-Kira-san?"

„Yeah?"

„A-Ah nothing" Asia waved her arms around frantically, seems like she is embrassed or something. Is this what adults meant by 'you cant understand a woman'?

A few minutes passed by. I wanted to go but despite my lack of social skills even i know that it wouldnt be a good thing.

Judging from the behavior of the motherfucking Priest it seems like this Sister is important. He even said that he couldnt kill her so im not sure if suddenly enemys would attack me if i act rude and leave her alone.

I also dont know how fast Rias and co could come for backup but seeing how the Element of Light is indeed a immense weakness i wont take chances. My plan is to kill this fuckers with a suprise attack, only after i get more experience will i start hunting them and taking them out in a real fight.

But judging from my instincts who usually start to pump me up the moment a enemy arrives i dont think im currently watched by Fallen Angels or that shitty Priest.

„U-Uhm...are your wounds alright?"

Seems like she is worried...arent you one of the enemys? You should be one of the „Stray something-something" like the Priest right? Arent you crazy about killing people?

But i didnt ask her this questions. I guess best is to answer fast and short. Afterall the only reason why i didnt snap her neck right now was because of her behavior yesterday.

If she wasnt buying time than i would have been killed...it is really frustrating to say that but as long as i dont mastermy abilitys i wont survive for long. Luck will run out at some point.

„Yeah, Devils heal incredibly fast...in a single hour all my wounds vanished."

That was probably something she didnt know. Her „poker-face" is awful.

„W-Wow...and that against the Holy Light. If Light-based wounds heal so fast would a normal attack heal in a few minutes?"

How should i know? Im only a Devil for a short amount of time afterall.

„No idea. Light-based attacks have been the only ones i encountered so far."

„Oh..sorry that was rude to ask."

„..." what should i say now?

In the end i came back to my usual reply „Ah...Ok."

And that basically was the entire talk we had. After this she and i sat on the bank and watched the sky, birds and the sun.

 **Part 6**

It's already evening.

I've skipped school today and sat on a bench with a girl to which i barely talked. I guess i will get better at this...at least i hope, afterall no matter my desire to become the strongest, i still have a healthy attraction towards good looking females.

We didnt do much...oh, yeah, there was a stand that sold snacks so i bought her one, anyway, despite doing nothing the Sister seems to have become tired.

Currently we walk the same way to the church again, obviously i wont get to close again but somewhere deep down i wish to meet the Priest or a Fallen Angel.

Since i became a devil i only got beaten, the next time i will attack immediately.

Suddenly we heard cries again. It was the same park we went at our first walk. Seems like this time it is a girl.

And as always the Sister ran towards her and healed her small wound, i didnt follow.

I saw it already so it isnt interesting.

„S-Sorry, i simply needed to help." I dont really care.

„No problem."

In some ways i could understand why Rias gets irked by my short answers. But only 'in some'.

We walked a few more minutes, suddenly a beaten dog laid on the side of the street. It had cuts and bleeded from several places. He will die...i wanted to say it out load but the Sister went to the animal again...will she stay with the dog until it dies?

WWWSSSSHH.

Green light appeared on the Sisters hands again, and as with the kids, the wounds of the dog vanished incredible fast.

Good thing im a Devil, if i didnt have a night vision i probably wouldnt have noticed it. Once the dog was healed it ran away, maybe it was also perplexed by this girls powers?

Anyway, i helped her getting up.

„Interesting, you can heal humans and animals?" Sounds like a perfect power for a doctor.

She nodded shily.

We sit on the bench on the roadside. Seems like despite being evening she doesnt seem to be in a hurry.

Suddenly she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

But one day, it changed. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. First a people from the church sees her healing a puppy and than healing a devil. Sounds strange, did they spied on her? If i was a person in charge i would do it.

Anyways, of course the ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!" The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. At least they should pay her compensation...sounds stupid to throw away a valuable tool.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. Who needs divine protection? Screw God! He didnt save me either. Simply become a monster with the desire to cause chaos at every place in this universe. At least that is what i will do once i become the #1.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Well, it certainly says something about your intelligence if you cant eat a burger, but the other two are rather average from what i saw about you.

And as always, i didnt say anything except for „Oh...", yup, this time there was no 'Ok', i may lack social skills but not to that extend.

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." Sounds crappy. Arent you working with the Fallen Angels?

You should have gone to a place where nobody knows about you and than pray for yourself. Instead you work with the guys who fight against god's side...ok, maybe you are indeed even more stupid than i thought, not being able to eat a burger is one thing, but doing such idiotic stuff is a totally different league, i wont be suprised if this all ends in a disaster.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" She is full of tears.

Ugh, she basically wants the exact opposite of what i dream about...what is so cool about a normal life?

„Oh...Ok."

Yeah, what can i say after this?

She still cries but at least the enemy finally arrived.

"It's impossible."

I knew it somehow, i felt that this asshole was one who i met before, and the Priest didnt seem like someone with the ability to fly so it was either the insane asshole who attacked me once i turned into a Devil or the shit-eating Bitch who killed my while i was human.

And according to my instincts i guessed correctly, it was the shit-eating Bitch.

Amano Yuuma is standing there.

"..."

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst." Her voice sounds like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Raynare? So that is the shit-eating Bitch's real name.

"…What do you want?"

No, wait, why not acting right now?

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like y..." she never finished her sentence.

BOOM.

Her body flew headfirst into the ground, i guess she underestimated me?

But i dont think stopping now will be a good idea, until i see her brains i will punch.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

I dont know how many times i hit her already. Not sure if she is even alive, my fists, shirt, and face are drenched in blood.

Tasty!

Asia must be disgusted. Cool.

Anway, i never stopped hitting her until she suddenly moved her wings immensely fast, usually i would have stopped them but they had been coated by a layer of Light.

This element is really nasty.

"You fucking monster." She screamed at me. Somehow i dont mind it. Being called a Monster doesnt sound so bad.

„How dare you attack ME? A FALLEN ANGEL!

You will PAY for ITTTT!

I want..."

She couldnt finish her talk again.

BAM.

This time i leaped at full strength with made the ground explode and kicked the bitch's face as hard as i could. She flew back but thanks to her wings she stabilized her direction.

„Asia, is our personal belonging. She wont fall into the hands of the likes of YOUU!"

Before i could attack her she shot a ball of light against Asia.

I could intercept it but it would mostlikely kill me. So i will pound this angel a bit more.

BOOM.

I punched her again. But as the time before she didnt fall to the ground she used her wings in order to stabilize herself and this time she also started to fly away. I first thought she would try to attack at long-range but that didnt happen.

Once i looked at where Asia was i realised my mistake.

The ball of Light wasnt for killing, it was a ball that could capture someone. Currently Asia was taken back to the church.

I dont mind her being taken.

But that this bitch escaped AND took her away under my nose?

Hell no! I dont mind going making Rias and co into targets, this is a matter of pride!


End file.
